God only knows
by Lord Kruzlich
Summary: God only knows what can happen when a broken genius with an inflatable guardian angel falls in love with an adrenalin addicted speed demon
1. chapter 1

**_heres a fanfiction of big hero 6 that i found in my old doodle journal, let me know what you think and if i should finish it_**

 _"Bright burning flames, no air, no way out, just burning and acrid smoke. The only louder than the crackling of burning wood was the screams of students outside the blazing inferno. I see him laying there, not breathing, not moving."_

Hiro's pov

I wake up in a cold sweat, the lights from the city pouring in from my window blending with the colors and the shadows. It's been almost a year since the fire, but every night I have the same dream, the dream where I'm the one who ran into the SFIT, not Tadashi. I stumble into the bathroom, still shaking and breathing heavy. I splash some water in my face and look at my self in the mirror, still trying to believe that I'm a vigilante by night...and a lonely depressed collage student by day.

I walk out of the bathroom and look at the clock, it's only 12:40, but I already know theirs no chance of me getting any sleep tonight. I walk over to the window and look around, taking in the sights and sounds of the still bustling city, sanfrantokyo the city that never sleeps.

"Sometimes I wish it would" I mutter out loud

I sit down at my desk and start tinkering with the last of the micro bots that survived from Callahan's attack on krei industries. I want to make a head band that won't send directions to the micro bots when it detects certain chemical imbalances in the brain, the only problem is my current prototypes can't differentiate between different chemical impulses so the user would have to be emotionally dead. But to be fair I've only calibrated it on my self and I haven't been very happy-go-lucky.

"Maybe I should calibrate it to honey lemon, or maybe Fred." I muse to myself

I start to solder the wires of the head band into place, making sure that none of the wires touch, not paying enough attention to the soldering iron. I zone out and run a huge line of solder down my left hand from the knuckle on ring finger to the knuckle of my thumb.

"Ow, son of a bi.."

"Hello, I am Baymax, your personal health care provider on a scale of one to ten how would you rate your pain?" Baymax said while inflating from his charging port.

"Zero" I grunted through the excruciating burning sensation.

"You seem to have a metal alloy fused to your left hand, if left untreated infections and shock could set in" Baymax stated in his calm voice

"Well pull it off then" I said impatiently

"I am not equiped to removed items which have been fused to flesh, i recommend seeing a professional to remove it. Shall I notify aunt Cass?" Baymax asked

"No she's at Mrs.Galloways, that's all the way across town" I said through a grimace. "Just call 911."

cannot,I cannot do that, an ambulance would take 15 minutes to arrive and is not covered by your insurance, you closest contact is only 5 minutes away, I will contact her now." baymax stated.

Everything became numb the moment I know who he meant by 'closest contact' please not her, anyone but her. I can't let gogo see me l like this, she'll never let me live this down.


	2. chapter 2

_**hi everybody and welcom back to "** god only knows" **ill try to post at the very least once a week and possible twice a week om special occasions**_

(gogo's pov)

It was another lare night in the gargarage, sirting here at this grimy, grease covered counter, slowly tinkering with every little part of my bike. I've try larger and smaller magnets, brand new suspension, and alloy frame, and every single thing i've done has failed. Maybe its just time to give up at this point.

I start disassembling my latest failure when i feel my phone vibrating. I Immediately answer it, the only person to call me this late is hiro, and usually it baymax calling since he's stubborn to ask for help from any one.

"what now?" I ask trying to sound unconcerned.

"nothing, juat wanted to se hiw how your doing." hiro replied with the fakest smile i've ever seen.

"baymax, tell me what happened" i demanded, know all to well something had happened.

"hiro seems to have fused a metal alloy to hand and requires medical assistance" baymax said in his monotone voice.

"five minutes" i said, grabing my helmet and keys.

"what?" hiro said like a sad little puppy.

"five minutes, take an advil, wrap your hand, and meet me out side the lucky cat" i said, hanging up and leaving my house. For a boy genius he sure is an idiot. sometimes i wonder what be would do with out me.

Traffic was practicly non-existant on the bavk road so it only took me 2 minutes. i lef him have a little more time than i should have, cause ten minutes later i see hiro protesting while being pushed out the door by baymax.

"h-hey gogo" hiro said, ttrying to act like nothing was wrong.

i look him up and down, he's still wearing the loose shorts and stupid fallout boy shirt he wears to bed. his hair is still suck out every and messy, his eyes filled with mix of pain and shame, his cheecks flush red. i grin at how goofey and cute he looked, know that he couldn't see me behind the helmet.

"um, gogo? you in their?" hiro asked, i realized i had spaced out again, for the fourth time this week. ive caught myself day dreaming a lot mote recently. it bothersxme that its only around him.

"get on" i said gruffly trying to hide my embarrassment.

I chuckle as hiro fumbles getting on the bike and i feel myself blush as he wrps his arms around me.

"if those arms go up or down you'll have more to worry about then the metsl on your hands" i said trying to clam down.

"got it" he said quickly.

The ride to the hospital was pretty quick, but it still gave me enough to think about why i only let my gaurd down around him.


	3. chapter 3

**_sorry about how clumsy chapter 2 was, i had this capthet written before it and had forgotten to write a chapter with gogo taking him to the hospital, hopefully this will make up for it. i'll post again this weekend, Tschüss_** ** _P.S. theirs a reference to a british tv show, coment what you think it is_**

Hiro's pov

We didn't have to wait much to admitted to the hospital once we got there. I was sent to E.R. and out under to do a few tests, that's all a I remember from last night. When I woke up this morning my hand was bandaged, but I could still feel the heavy weight of the tin solder I always use.

It was a quarter past ten when a doctor came in to explain what damage was done.

"Hi my name is Dr. Baker"he said in a time you would use with a child, setting his clipboard down on the table beside the bed. He looked to be in his 80's, with a wide nose and deep looking eyes, his head just a large tuft of white hair.

"Ok, I want to know every thing that found out last night, no sugar coating it, just straight fact" I said quickly, I had to know what happened.

"We did a few x-rays and test last night to determine the severity of your injury. Since the solder is lead free it's not an immediate to your health, which is a good thing. If we attempt to remove it with surgery we run several risk, the main risk being that the tin has fused to the superficial palmar arch, which is the artery that supplies blood to the veins in each digit on your hand, if we rupture this artery, we run the risk of the veins in your fingers collapsing, which will force use to amputate them, possibly the entire hand." he said, his voice a lot more serious than before.

"So dose that mean that this is going to have to stay fused to my hand for the rest of my life?" I asked wearily, not exactly wanting to know.

"Not for ever, just a year or two. Hopefully by then your body will have treated it as the foreign object it is and the artery will repair itself, giving us room to operate. However on the opposite side of the spectrum, your body may just ignore it." he said

"So I'm going to have this on my hand for while then?"I asked still perplexed.

"Unfortunately so, but we'll be able to give you antibiotics in case of an infection and if their any pain we can get you a prescription, but for the moment being everything's fine, we'll just need to keep you here for a few hours to see if anything develops and don't worry your guardian has been notified." he said, quite compassionately.

"Oh, ok" I said, still trying to take everything in.

"Since you'll be here till about three would you like anything to eat?" he asked

"No thank you." the thought of hospital food didn't really grab my attention.

"Well what about her?" he pointed behind me.

"Her?" I turn around to see gogo asleep on a chair next to my hospital bed.

"She's been here with you since she brought you in, she force her way into the E.R. with you when we put you under, we tried to asked to leave when visiting hours were up, but she insisted she had to stay, quite forcefully so." he said. I didn't think gogo would stay in the hospital with me, I figured she would go back home after i was admitted.

"Im not really sure." i said still shocked that she stayed.

"Well if you need anything just call for me or a nurse and we'll take care of it" he said, picking up his clipboard and walking out of the room.

I turned to gogo, who was still sleeping. I wanted to wake her up and find out why she stayed, but I didn't want to wake her up, she looked too cute and peaceful. I decided to get some more sleep as well, if I could.


	4. chapter 4

_**sorry for the delay, i had planned for this chapter to come out yesterday, but i ended up scraping my first plan for this chapter after thinking that you all probably don't cate about a bunch of medical science and similar stuff, so i went a different route, hope you enjoy.**_

Hiro's pov

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't sleep. Every time I closed my eyes, the darkness became smoke and I was back at SFIT, back at the day the world took my brother, and my happiness. After a few futile attempts to sleep, I tried everything I could to keep myself busy. I decided to call aunt Cass to tell her I was awake at around twelve, hoping she hasn't devoured the cafes cakes. After that there wasn't really much to do. I just sat there, biding my time.

Dr. Baker had come in at one to look over my hand and change the bandages, he said he preferred to check on his patients instead of letting the nurses do it when he had the time. We talked some more about my hand and what I could do to prevent infections. It was about 2:30 when he left, informing me on his way out that it was fine by this point to discharge myself if it felt necessary.

It finally came time to do the one thing I've feared most since ten this morning, I had to wake up gogo. The last person I've seen yet to wake her up was fred, and he's still seeing a chiropractor about it. Well I guess the best place to wake up gogo is a hospital.

"Gogo" I say softly, gently shaking her shoulder. I jerk back at the slightest movement from her. After a few minutes I shake her again this time slightly harder.

She wakes up with a bit of a jump. She looks around the room confused, slowly remembering where she was.

"How are you feeling" she asks as she stands up to stretch.

"As well as can be expected for someone in my situation"I replied trying to act nonchalant.

"That's good, I guess. Have you told the others what happened yet?"she asked walking across the room to get her bag.

"No, I kinda left my phone at home when you got me last night" I said feeling kinda embarrassed.

"Well that sucks, my phones dead, guess we'll tell them tomorrow." she said.

"By the way we can leave now"I said trying to keep the conversation going.

"I figured, theirs no way that your wake me up unless you had to" she said with a smile.

"Well how do you know that, I may have just wanted to talk to you" I said as I crossed my arms, trying to act tough.

"Have you forgotten what I did to fred?" she asked looking me in the eyes.

"N-no, why?" I asked my resolve breaking.

"Exactly, now come on, I'm taking you home" she said slinging her backpack over her shoulder.

"You don't have to, I can just take the bus"

"Hiro you just fused four ounces of tin into your dominant hand, theirs no way that you will be able to do hardly anything with any help, and your aunt has a cafe to run, so who else is going to help you?" she stated, proving her point.

"Fine, but just so you know my room is an absolute mess" I said hoping it might have some impact on her decision.

"And you think mine isn't?"

As we walked out of the hospital I couldn't help but to let my mind wander. No matter where I tried to guide my thoughts, they always lingered on something Dr. Baker said. Gogo had stayed with me last night. Why, that not really like her.

"Hey gogo?"

"What"

"Why did you keep by my side last night?" I asked her trying to figure out why.

"I don't trust hospitals, I didn't want anything to happen to you" she said. It may have been the sunlight, or maybe my imagination, but I could have sworn I saw her blush a little as she said it.


	5. chapter5

**_sorry for the huge delay, just having a few personal issues, hope you enjoy this installment of god only knows_** _Gogo's pov_

It's was 4 o'clock when we finally got back to the lucky cat cafe. The first thing me and hiro noticed was the lack of the usual hustle and bustle that was always surrounding the outdoor seating. As we came close we noticed the sign on the door was flipped to closed and we could see aunt Cass through the glass door with half a black German forest cake in front of her.

"Does she do this a lot?" I asked

"Only when I'm just or in trouble" girl replied

"So a lot"

When we walked in aunt Cass immediately ran over to hiro, his entire body disappearing underneath her's as she enveloped him in a hug. After what seemed like an eternity, she began looking all over him, checking to see if their was anything else wrong other than the injury on his hand.

"Is their any other damage, head trauma, internal bleeding, anything?" she said, still checking over every inch of his body like a mom checking her child after falling off of their bike for the first time.

"No aunt cass, nothing except the tin that's in my hand" hiro replied, eager to get away for the unwanted attention.

"You mean they didn't remove it?"

"No they said it's to close to an arteiry, to operate on, but since it's not an immediate emergency it's safe to leave in until my body refers it or it shifts away from anything vital." spouting off the same medical jargon he said to me on the way to the cafe.

"Well in that case you go upstairs and rest, I'll be up there in a bit to take care of anything you need" aunt cass said as she walked over to the rest of the cake, grabbing plastic wrap on her way.

"You don't have to do that cass, I don't have anything this weekend so I can stay over and take care of him while you run the shop" I said, trying to hide the excitement in my voice.

"Gogo, I didn't even know you where here you were so quiet," aunt cass said as she put down the plastic wrap and bounded towards me, wrapping me in a hug that took my breath away "and you don't have to be so formal, just call me aunt like every one else."

"Oh, ok." I said, returning to hug.

"Are you sure you can take care of him, he gets into a lot of trouble." she said with a smile on her face.

"I'm sure he won't be that bad."

-three hours later-

"Hiro I swear to God if you don't get out of your room and back on that couch I will send you back to the hospital with a pair of broken legs" I yelled at hiro through the open door leading to his room.

"Just a couple more minutes, I want to get this calibrated again before I put it up" hiro called out from the darkness.

"That can wait till tomorrow, your bandage can't" I said taking a new roll of gauze out of its box.

"Fine," he said, walking out of his room and unwrapping the bandage on his left hand. "But is it really necessary?"

"Do you think I would do it if it wasn't?"

"No" he said showing me his hand

The flesh around the solder was red and puffy.

"You really messed up this time" I said as I gently rubbed ointment onto his hand.

"Yeah I guess" hiro replied looking away.

As I wrapped his hand with fresh gauze, I wondered how a kid so small and cute could cause himself so many injuries...

"Cute?"

I sit up straight with shock as I hear the word come out of hiro's mouth

"Did you really just call me cute?" hiro asked with a smug look on his face

As I sit their flustered and trying to piece together a sentence I dread the situation I've gotten myself into


	6. update chapter

Short little update, I'm not dead and neither is this story.

I kinda wrote my self into a corner; that, combined with a little encounter with depression that landed me in the hospital, made it extremely hard to continue on wothout rushing anything. This story will continue, but not with regular daily or weekly updates, I want to give you all quality instead of quantity. I don't want it to feel mass produced or artificial or rushed. so I'm going to do everything in my power to make it worth while to you, to entertain you, transport you into the story or just give you a little break in your life.

I'd love to hear any suggestions you have for the story.

Thank you for standing by


End file.
